Andrew Fleming
Andrew "Drew" Fleming is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He is primarily an academic-loving student, with passions for math and science, but he also likes singing and dancing. Drew is a member of the Dixie Singers. Andrew Fleming is portrayed by Casey J. Adler. History Drew grew up in a very academically-focused family. He is well-gifted in math and science, just like his parents and older sister. However, like his younger brother, he can also dance, something that was not encouraged by Mr. and Mrs. Fleming. Drew came to C.C. Calhoun for the academics, but got involved in dance classes and the Dixie Singers. Season One Pilot Drew is briefly seen in the Pilot. He appears in the Half Moon auditorium with the rest of the Dixie Singers during the opening scene, auditions, and the group number at the end. He is also seen at Calhoun Coffee with Faith Brewer. He looks on in shock as Ellie Grace throws her iced tea on Miles Englewood. Drew performs "The Climb" with the rest of the glee club. British Invasion Drew is present when Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel perform for the Dixie Singers. He's there when Devin and Ian sing, and Drew sings "What Makes You Beautiful" with the other guys. Stronger Drew is present throughout the episode. In the flashback, he is seen as a new student and welcomed to the Dixie Singers. He votes for Ellie after her sing-off with Danielle Meyer. All That Jazz Drew is first seen during the first glee club meeting of the week. Later, he asks Devin for advice on asking Faith out. Drew serenades Faith with "Fly Me to the Moon." When he asks her out, she says yes. They later go to an Italian restaurant and, in a fantasy sequence, Miles and Connor sing "That's Amore" to them. Bad to the Bone Drew's role is minor in this episode. He is present during all glee club scenes but doesn't speak. More Than a Glee Club Drew appears during all glee club scenes. He is named in the head count at the end of the episode. Magical Sectionals Drew hops off the bus at the hotel in Lexington. He sings with the Dixie Singers at Sectionals and celebrates with his team after their win. Two Is Company Drew is absent this episode and said to have an extended leave of absence from school because his grandmother has died. The Christmas Ball Drew is wearing blue at the beginning of the episode. When Ellie asks the glee club where their Christmas spirit is, he says he's Jewish. Paige Newton and Mark Winters see him dancing with Faith. At the end of the episode, he sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the other Dixie Singers. Mystery Drew is seen in the first glee club scene. He says he's missing lunch with Faith for the meeting. He's present during all glee club scenes and is assigned to check the guys' dorm for clues. Drew sings "Ready or Not" with the other Dixie Singers and he celebrates the music book being found at the end of the episode. Hearts Drew sings "All You Need Is Love" with the Dixie Singer boys. He also buys a flower-gram to help the glee club's fundraiser. He's present when Gabrielle sings to Winston. Drew is seen towards the end of the episode, going to the movies with Faith. Personality Drew is a bit geeky and very smart. He likes taking AP courses, along with dance and vocal lessons. He is loving and friendly and looks out for his fellow Dixie Singers. His self-confidence is a bit low, especially when it comes to singing and dancing. He tries too hard occasionally and is a bit of an oddball. Relationships Drew-Faith Relationship Drew has liked Faith Brewer since they were paired together for a dance class project. He has tried unsuccessfully to woo her for a few months. In All That Jazz, he serenades her and asks her out. She says yes. They dance together in "The Christmas Ball." Trivia *Casey J. Adler and Kaitlyn Jenkins (Drew Fleming and Faith Brewer) previously played romantic interests on Bunheads. *Drew is the first starring cast member to be absent in more than one episode. Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Drew Fleming -1.jpg Drew Fleming #2.jpg Drew Fleming -3.jpg